


Los Sanshō̄o y la Mariposa Curiosa

by Nicoarts1932



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: 3ra guera mundial, Amor - Freeform, Chica - Freeform, Cuento, F/M, Fantasia, Futuro, Historia, Humanos, Leyenda, Libros, Magia, Mariposa - Freeform, Pasado, Romance, Sanshō̄o, Secreto, Sin editar, Triangulo amoroso, acertijos, amistosos, chico - Freeform, crude state, diferente, draft, dragones, escondido, ficción, hadas, igualdad, lgbtq+, liberación, mitos, mutaciones, novela - Freeform, nuevo mundo, oculto, original - Freeform, poderes, post-apocalipsis, raro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoarts1932/pseuds/Nicoarts1932
Summary: Un hada amante de la lectura, leyendas y mitos se fijó en la leyenda de los Sanshō̄o.  Algo la llamaba a investigar esta leyenda, algo inexplicable. Terminando a su costa en el tope de la montaña más alta de Brume. Con el corazón en la palma de su mano se adentro a esa cueva para dar paso a una aventura que cambiaría toda su vida y la creencia del mundo.
Relationships: Samantha Tales/Sebastian Sanshō̄o
Kudos: 1





	1. La leyenda

**Author's Note:**

> Esta versión es una incompleta y sin editar, si quieres una versión completa y detalla ve a la versión inglesa. Igualmente aquí se actualizará hasta el final pero seguira siendo la versión cruda. Espero que no sea problema y la disfruten igual. Gracias por leer.

Samantha es una hada que pasaba mucho tiempo metiéndose en problemas por curiosa. Ella quería saber sobre todo lo que había a su alrededor. No le interesaba lo que los demás hacían con sus vidas. Lo que le interesaba era la naturaleza, leyendas y todo lo que tenía que ver con el pasado. Había una leyenda en específico que le fascinaba. La leyenda de los Sanshō̄o. Decía que una tribu que escupía fuego habitaba en lo profundo de la montaña, después de ser desterrados por los viejos humanos. Debería explicar esto más a fondo.

Se dice que hubo un atentado en la oficina gubernamental de los Estados Unidos. En ese atentado activaron las bombas nucleares. Esto desato la guerra afectando al mundo. Mucha gente mutó y ahora, 700 años después, existen múltiples razas que, para ese entonces, serían consideradas ficción. Existen algunos humanos aún, pero son tribus muy pequeñas en lo que era América en ese tiempo. Ese fue el lugar con menos radiación y algunos pocos, que estaban ligeramente afectados en salud, siguieron reproduciéndose. Esos humanos son inmunes a la radiación hoy en día.

Básicamente esa es la historia de como los seres como las hadas, ángeles, demonios, centauros y demás se formaron. Al menos el inicio porque el por qué son con partes de animales, qué partes de animales y la anatomía formada son--

-¿Podrías dejar la lección de historia para otro momento?- preguntaba la joven de tez blanca con un libro acerca de las leyendas y mitos de la zona. Volvió a bajar la cabeza para leer lo que había imprento en ese libro desde hacia años.

"Hace muchos años los humanos vivían aterrorizados por una tribu que escupía fuego. Un día los amenazaron de que los iban a exterminar si no se iban de ahí en los siguientes 7 días. Ellos no escucharon la advertencia. Una semana después una guerra empezó. Después de meses de lucha los humanos le pidieron ayuda a los brujos a coste de dejarlos vivir en paz. Estaban perdiendo y esa era su única opción. Aceptaron el trato. Le tendieron una trampa a la tribu Sanshō̄o, los escupe fuego. Los brujos les dijeron que se fueran, que ellos lucharian en su lugar. Los brujos eran muhos más que los Sanshō̄o, por lo que podrían hacer algo. Los escupe fuego solo tenían que ir al otro lado de la montaña Shōkasen. Estos fueron al tope de la montaña, siguiendo lo planeado por los brujos. Los brujos se pusieron en acción. En lo alto de la montaña Shōkasen una cueva se formo, encerrando en su interior a los Sanshō̄o que gritaban con enojo por la traición. Desde ese entonces los Sanshō̄o viven en su interior. Solo una mariposa, la presa de los Sanshō̄o, puede liberarlos"- terminaba de leer la joven con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada retante.


	2. Dejando todo atrás

-Lo que tengo hasta ahora que es seguro es que los Sanshō̄o son tipo dragones.-analizaba quitándose el pelo de los ojos- Eso puede tener muchas variantes porque pueden ser mitad humano-mitad dragón, dragones que se transforman en humano, etc. La localización mencionada; la montaña Shōkasen; no se encuentra en ningún mapa que yo haya visto pero hay una foto de ella y estoy casi segura que es de Brume. Esos árboles solo existen aquí. Eso es conveniente si quiero ir más a fondo con esto. Es el distrito de las hadas después de todo. Lo que no estoy segura es si pudieron seguir con vida, ¿a qué se refiere con una mariposa?, ¿cómo esa mariposa los liberaría?. Lo de los brujos han de ser esos humanos capaces de manipular los átomos para formar lo que quieran, se dice que hay otros que literalmente tiene la magia de los libros pero eso es un mito más.- se amarro su largo pelo para que no le molestara más los ojos. 

El bibliotecario se le acercó sigilosamente por la espalda. Dándole un susto bastante grande. Ellos eran algo así como amigos, puesto que ella venía mucho.

-Ya es hora de irse, Sam- ella lo miraba con mala cara por el susto. Sin embargo el rostro sereno y desinteresado del chico la hizo olvidarse.  
-Bien, pero me debes una por el susto, además hoy llegue tarde por culpa de el maestro de biología. Dame 20 minutos mañana, 10 por--HEY! Estoy hablando aún- Reynold la empujaba, sabía que era muy parlanchina y seguiría hablando si la dejaba ahí.

-Ya es hora de irse y no me apetece hacer horas extras. Además, ibas a pedir que te dejara 10 minutos antes de abrir y 10 minutos después de cerrar. Ya veré si estoy de humor mañana.- su rostro seguía sereno. No había mucho que lo alterara y menos la personalidad de esa chica que conocía desde los 7 años. 

-Eres horrible, ni siquiera eres amable con alguien que conoces desde hace 10 años. No me verías tan seguido si dejaras llevarme el libro- Raynold rodó los ojos. Siempre pedía lo mismo y él siempre contestaba lo mismo. Ya se había cansado de esa historia. 

La sacó de la biblioteca casi a empujones. Ella tenía esa expresión de enfado tan infantil que usualmente tenía cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Sin verse afectado por sus quejas le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se rindió ante su rechazo.

-Sheesh, ¿por qué siempre es así?- su rostro se torno solitario. Ella era un hada extraña comparado con las demás. La mayoría de ellas eran algo calladas, encantadoras y juguetonas. Ella, en cambio, era muy alborotosa, odiosa entre su especie y detestaba socializar, irónicamente. No solía hablar con mucha gente, pero no paraba de hablar sola y si alguien le preguntaba algo, esa era su tumba. No pararía de hablar y dar vueltas al tema una y otra vez. 

Rió por lo bajo, pensado en lo solitaria que era su vida. Recordó la leyenda y continuo analizando que podría significar lo de mariposa. Así se pasaba en la escuela. Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor siguió caminando. Se ponía a expecular e imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado en ese tiempo. Llenaba su corazón de emoción pensar en lo que pudo ser. También le parecía algo triste estar encerrado en un lugar por cientos de años sin opción de escapar solo porque les tenían miedo. Ella no creía que ellos fueran peligrosos, después de todo los humanos seguían vivos cuando los fueron a atacar. Ellos solo estaban viviendo tranquilos ahí. Eso ella creía al menos. 

Chocó con una lámpara por no estar pendiente al camino, gritó maldiciendo. Recibió miradas raras y risas de los pocos alrededor. Sobó su cabeza, tratando de menguar el dolor. Siguió su camino a casa fijandose más en el camino. Las carreteras estaban hechas con gravillas. Las hadas no la solían usar pues preferían volar, era más conveniente para todos pero Sam prefería caminar y estirar las piernas. Intentaba mantenerse en forma ya que sus alas eran algo débiles y su cuerpo algo grueso. Estaba en el peso correcto pero tenía unas curvas marcadas por lo que, si engordaba un poco, volar se volvería casi imposible. Aparte de que se pasaba todo el día leyendo y estudiando las leyendas que podía.

Llegó a su hogar. Una pequeña choza rodeada de naturaleza, el techo cubierto de hojas con unas pocas flores amarillas al igual que el alféizar de las ventanas. Era principalmente blanca pero las ventanas eran de madera de roble oscuro dándole un contraste a las paredes que no le encantaba.

Entró sin mirar mucho, saludó a sus padres y se fue a su cuarto. Veía la copia de la leyenda de los Sanshō̄o. La había leído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria. Realmente no necesitaba el libro solo lo pedía para hablar más. Ignorando las ganas de seguir intentando desmenuzarlo se puso a hacer la asignación que el maestro de Historia les dió. Era sobre la geografía de Brume. Recordó la imagen que había en su leyenda y aprovechó a buscar un lugar semejante. No sabía que haría si lo encontraba. No le iba bien en la escuela por lo que prefería ir en una búsqueda. Faltar un tiempo no haría diferencia.

Llevaba 3 horas buscando información y copiándola. Tenía que buscar la historia de los lugares asignados. Estaba casi con las babas por fuera. Luchando por no quedar dormida vió el papel. Todavía le quedaban 3 para terminar y era la 1 en la madrugada. Cansada vió el nombre, “La montaña más alta de Brume: Nanika o kakusu”. Le gustó el nombre aunque no entendía porque era en ese idioma. Ignorándolo buscó la información viendo una imagen. Le parecía hermosa la vista. La historia era bastante curiosa pero estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida encima de la computadora.

-Tsk, me duele todo. Por suerte tengo un día más para entregarlo- se levanto limpiando la saliva en su rostro.

-¡SAMANTHA!- gritó su madre en el primer piso de la choza. Esto la sorprendió pero no le tomo mucha importancia. 

Se empezó a estirar, gruñendo. Vio la imagen en la computadora de la montaña más alta y recordó la leyenda de los Sanshō̄o. ¡Era la misma montaña! al menos eso parecía, aún seguía algo somnolienta. Emocionada tomó una fotografía. Para entonces ver la hora. Llegaba media hora tarde. 

Después de la conmoción, terminó de prepararse en 15 minutos y llegó a escuela en tiempo record también. La maestra la regañó como siempre. El tiempo pasaba rápido y solo podía pensar en llegar a la biblioteca. Ya solo faltaba una hora hasta llegar al almuerzo, ahora tenía biología. Estaban estudiando anatomía. Se supone que ese día comenzarían a estudiar la anatomía de las hadas. Escuchaba a la distancia la voz del maestro hasta que mencionó “mariposa”. Justamente ella estaba pensando en eso por lo que empezó a dibujar una mariposa en una esquina de su libreta.

-Si tiene tanto tiempo que perder supongo que ya se sabe el material, jovencita- dijo el maestro con una expresión seria mientras la miraba. Ella sonrió torpemente-Ya que ese es el caso, ¿me podrías decir que era lo que estaba explicando?- sabía que no lo iba a poder contestar.

-Eeem, que...las--las mariposas y...- cada vez bajaba más el tono de voz hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dibujado torpemente en la pizarra. Un humano y una mariposa- los humanos mutaron para dar como resultado... a... las hadas...¡las hadas! ¡Eso es!- emocionada se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Había tenido la respuesta en su espalda y a su alrededor todo este tiempo. Si las hadas eran el resultado de la mutación entre humano y mariposa a eso tenia que referirse la leyenda. 

Emocionada se levanto y salio casi corriendo a la biblioteca. No había podido ir más temprano por el accidente pero ahora no importaba. Si tenía razón solo tenía que dirigirse a Nanika o kakusu y podría confirmar si la leyenda era cierta. Sabía que sus padres estarían furiosos, pero tenía que confirmarlo de una vez por todas. Las únicas incógnitas que quedaban era... ¿será verdad? Si lo es, ¿seguirán con vida?

Nada la iba a lograr detener. Este era su momento. Así podría al fin dejar esas fantasías y tal vez, volverse una más del montón.


	3. Nanika o kakusu

Llegaba a la biblioteca casi corriendo. Tenía que buscar donde quedaba Nanika o kakusu. Ni siquiera se anoto, tan solo se sentó en una de las computadoras de la biblioteca. Raynold se le quedo mirando. El maestro de lengua les había mandado a hacer un trabajo y fue a la biblioteca. Lo menos que quería era ver a esa chica ahí. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que había pensado ella no le presto la mas minima atención. Estaba concentrada en su tarea. 

La pequeña chica tecleaba lo más rápido que podía, tenia el libro rojo oscuro aterciopelado ya gastado que siempre leía. Apenas se podían leer las palabras doradas: “Mitos y Leyendas de Brume”. La veía con la misma cara serena de siempre. Pensando lo agradable que era cuando estaba callada observaba su semblante. Estaba tan concentrada y tan seria, se veía hermosa con esos ojos azules con tonos morados que siempre miraban esa historia con interés. Su pelo negro ondulado solo lo resaltaba sus ojos y su rostro redondo e infantil. 

Rió por lo bajo, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca de ella. No le agradaba mucho lo parlanchina que era, pero le encantaba lo apasionada que era con las cosas que amaba. Dejando eso de lado se sentó en una de las computadoras mas apartadas para no molestarla, tampoco quería que ella lo molestara.

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntaba enojada Samantha. Miro detrás suyo viendo las estanterías de madera oscura de siempre y la alfombra azul celeste que había caminado incontables veces. A la derecha habían 6 cubículoss vacíos a excepción de las computadoras que esperaban ser utilizadas. A la izquierda estaba Raynold, su salvación.-¡Tu!- lo llamó viendo como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

-Estoy ocupado- su tono era frío y aburrido.

-Es rápido, la computadora se apago de repente. Ne-ce-si-to encontrar lo que estoy buscando, es extremadamente urgente.- verla así le pareció raro, sin hablar mas de lo necesario y con un rostro serio. Soltó un suspiro rindiéndose. Se dirigió a la computadora dándole un vistazo rápido

-Mejor coge la computadora que yo estaba usando- las computadoras necesitaban de una tarjeta en especial para ser usadas. Samantha había cogido la primera que vio en el escritorio dirigiéndose al numero marcado. El resto de las tarjetas estaban guardadas para su mala suerte. 

Sin dudarlo fue a la computadora que Raynold había estado usando hacia un minuto. Rápidamente busco lo que ya había puesto en la computadora anterior. El joven bibliotecario miró curioso lo que ella estaba buscando tan desesperadamente. En realidad le sorprendió ver otro nombre que no parecía tener nada que ver con lo que normalmente leía. 

-Al fin- suspiro aliviada al haber encontrado el camino mas corto a la base de la montaña.- pero por supuesto que no hay nadie que se dirija a esa zona- su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Tenia la cabeza inclinada levemente a la derecha, con el mentón hacia abajo y los ojos pegados a la pantalla. 

-¿Por qué buscas ir a Nanika?- estaba curioso ahora, jamás la había visto tomar interés en algo que no fuera esa ridícula leyenda.

-...Tengo que encontrar algo- no quiso decirle, sabía que lo alejaría y él tenia cabarugas.- lo necesito, si no lo hago no podré pasar de página. No me quiero quedar como la rarita que todos detestan. Quiero tener amigos por una vez en mi vida- murmuraba lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara. 

-Te llevaría pero...- veía la página. Decía que estaba a 3 horas de distancia si se iba en algún transporte. No le importaba faltar a educación familiar- en realidad, si es tan importante para ti, encantado te llevo- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con emoción abrazándolo por impulso.

-Eres el mejor. Supongo que al final si que te puedo llamar amigo- le dio una sonrisa inocente, él contestó con una media sonrisa.

Se pusieron en marcha bastante rápido. Se notaba lo ansiosa que Samantha se encontraba. Se secaba las manos constantemente mirando para todos lados. Su sonrisa jamás desapareció de todas formas. Ese ambiente era relajante para Raynold y para Samantha era liberador. 

Iban en la cabaruga de Raynold. Su cuerpo era como el de las orugas, sus colores exóticos pero sus patas, melena y cabeza eran de caballo. Sus ojos solían ser muy bizarros, como los de las moscas. Era bastante rápido y eficiente para viajar pero no tanto como los alicornios o pegasos por razones obvias.

-¿Trajiste lo necesario? Aun si vuelas a la cima tardaras varios días. Siento mucho no poder acompañarte durante todo el viaje- ella lo abrazo por la espalda. Estaba tan feliz de que él se abriera así con ella. 

-Traje la poción Chisai, si me meto en problemas con alguna criatura tomare un poco para poder huir- esa poción hacia que las hadas se volvieran tan pequeñas como una mariposa monarca.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto algo fastidiado por la usual ineptitud de la chica. Ella tan solo le sonrió como respuesta. Suspiro rendido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pensaba que al llegar y ver lo alto que era ella se rendiría. 

Al paso de las horas llegaron al destino. Las nubes cubrían la cima haciéndolo imposible ver la altura. Se despidieron. Samantha aun conservaba esa mirada tenaz. Ahora tenia que subir y sobrevivir. Esperaba tener suerte y que Nanika o kakusu estuviese de acuerdo a que una pequeña hada fuese a subir por ella.


	4. Subiendo lo que algo esconde

Samantha caminaba por un sendero. Había una cueva bastante arriba, pero era posible llegar antes de que anocheciera. Planeaba caminar lo más posible. Las hadas no podían volar muy rápido así que no ayudaba tanto de todas formas. 

-¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?- preguntaba la chica al aire. Por un momento una extraña tristeza. Miro arriba nuevamente, pensando:"Esto es lo único que me queda. no..."

-No quiero dejar esto atrás- sus ojos se aguaban- uff, en algún momento tengo que crecer pero... nada, es solo cuestión de tiempo- sonrió con algo de nostalgia pera suspirar y mirar adelante. Escalo por unas piedras para cortar un poco del camino. Así pasaron 4 horas. No se había caído, si tropezado, muchas veces de hecho. Todas las ocasiones que estuvo a punto de caer usaba sus alas. Para eso si eran muy útiles. Calculó, mirando hacia arriba que todavía le quedaba medio camino para llegar a esa pequeña cueva. De tan solo pensarlo estaba agotada, sin contar que llevaba un día sin comer.

El día anterior había comido antes de entrar a la biblioteca y esa fue su ultima comida. Había sido en realidad una pechuga de pollo empanado y jugo de manzana banca. No era mucho y menos algo que le durara bastante tiempo.

-Debí haber escuchado a Ray, o haber esperado al almuerzo. Ya son las 5 de la tarde, en un par de horas empezara a anochecer- miraba a su alrededor preocupada. No había nada comestible alrededor suyo. Suspiro con resignación. No seria la primera vez que esta días sin comer, aunque en esas ocasiones fueron voluntarias.

Continuo por una roca casi de su tamaño. Brinco un poco llegando arriba de ella. Vio un camino que era algo empinado pero que se podía escalar, era algo arriesgado y sus alas dolían un poco pero volar un poco no le haría daño. También las tenia que usar para fortalecerlas. Dar su vuelo nocturno podía ser adelantado. 

Así mismo empezó a volar hasta llegar por el camino más seguro. Parecía una araña escalando. Era bastante hábil y más si estaba centrada. Su bulto le hacia peso al lado derecho. Su mente solo pensaba en el siguiente paso que tenia que tomar, si se distraia demasiado sabía que corría peligro. Llevaba 45 minutos, habian más piedras para escalar de las que ella pensaba. Aun podia escalar más aun cuando se habia empezado a cansar.

-Cuando llegue a casa voy a hacer que me lleven en cabaruga o algo todo el tiempo- susurraba harta de caminar y escalar. Si bien podía usar sus alas, no quería, le aterraba pensar en caerse si decidían fallar. Pero, al destino le encanta jugar. Una piedra que la sostenía se cayo, llenándole de tierra los ojos y haciéndola caer. Sin ms remedio uso sus alas mientras subía limpiándose los ojos. Al terminar de limpiarse los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba frente a esa pequeña cueva. 

-Que conveniente- dijo con un tono de ironía. Mientras volaba a tierra firme miró la hora. Se supone que le hubiese tomado por lo menos 3 horas pero había parado una hora y media.-Vaya, si que me ahorre bastante.- miró hacia abajo, donde había comenzado y con expresión orgullosa comento- Soy increíble-

Se dio la vuelta para ver dentro de la cueva y en realidad apenas podía ser llamada así. Era muy raro. 

-...No se supone que esto... ¿huh?- realmente confundida se dirigía a esa pequeña ventana.- ¿por qué termina tan... perfecta y abruptamente?- veía la pared perfectamente lisa. Tenia suciedad y demás pero no era natural. Se adentro y sintió magia.

-¡AHHH!- chillo de emoción- no puede ser, no puede ser- repitió una y otra vez. Su corazón estaba a desbordar al igual que sus ojos. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada. Le empezaba a faltar el aire por la conmoción de darse cuenta que dentro de esa montaña había magia. Su madre podía usar magia por lo que la podía identificar fácilmente, inclusive el tipo y edad. Era muy vieja, unos cientos de años. Era de enclaustramiento, una bastante complicada. En resumen, ya estaba confirmado que La leyenda era verdad, era parte de la historia y desde el inicio había sido un mito. 

Estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar con las manos en su cabeza. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras reía.

-No tengo que dejar nada atrás, estuve en lo correcto, no he desperdiciado mi vida, no soy una vaga inútil- repetía los insultos y comentarios que le habían hecho a través de su vida. - uf, uf , respira, tengo que calmarme, tal vez pueda entrar desde aquíe, sino puedo intentar volar a la siguiente plataforma mañana. No puedo escalar más, me duelen demasiado los brazos como para hacerlo y mis piernas están casi igual- sus alas también dolían pero no era nada comparable a sus brazos.- Seráa mejor que me vaya a acomodar ya, tengo que descansar y con el hambre que tengo...- dejaba su mochila en el piso poniendo la sabana que había traído. Miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa que no se esfumaría hasta despertar al siguiente día.

Unos pájaros estaba alrededor de ella. Era casi media noche y ese grupo de cuervos sakura la habían despertado. De mal humor abría los ojos atrapando dos con sus manos. 

-Malditos pajarracos- su estomago sonó- jejeje, parece que ya tengo la cena lista- sus ojos hicieron temblar a las aves rosas y blancas.- y las plumas de sus cuellos me sirven para hacer un té- sus ojos tenían un brillo amenazante.

Casi una hora después disfrutaba de pollo, era algo soso pero el té de sakura lo compensaba. Era el único té que disfrutaba, no era su bebida favorita pero era bebible. Era muy saludable y tenía más nutrientes si venia de estos cuervos que abundaban en Brume. 

-Gracias, señora naturaleza- agradecía a la nada. Mientras comía y esperaba a que el otro estuviera hecho miraba alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro, de no ser por las estrellas y el fuego blanco que tenia enfrente. -Que suerte que tengo algo de magia. No puedo hacer mucho, siendo un hibrido. Eso si la magia de naturaleza se vuelve significantemente más poderosa- vio esa extraña pared. Entre la suciedad y el musgo, una grieta relativamente grande. Su corazón se lleno de esperanza, aunque de por si ese día había estado lleno de convenientes. 

Empezó a revisar la grieta. Quito el musgo e introdujo una varilla que se supone iba a usar para educación familiar. No pudo meterla hasta el otro lado, o eso creía pues sintió que se quedaba atascado. y pudo sentir algo de viento, una diminuta brisa. 

-Vale la pena intentarlo, supongo- busco la poción que había traído. La bebió de una, sabia a uva. Antes de volverse pequeña hecho un vistazo al exterior. Las hermosas estrellas acompañaban a la luna menguante que sonreía tranquilamente a la joven que se volvía cada vez más pequeña. Las rocas con su tono morado y musgo, el fuego blanco que se estaba apagando poco a poco y los árboles de casi todos los colores del arcoiris en pastel hacían una vista hermosa a la vez que crecían. Ya había llegado a el tamaño correspondiente. Cuando volteo vio como una enorme cueva con musgo colgando y pequeños insectos caminando por ahí. Iba a intentar entrar pero esa barrera le bloqueo el paso. Siguió caminando, aun cuando sentía como una fuerza la iba aplastando más y más pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar dejo de sentirla. Sus alas se expandieron dejando ver los tonos amarillo y azul pastel casi transparentes. 

Camino a dentro, arrancando el musgo que le entorpecía el camino. Uno que otro insecto paraba a mirarla. Cuando llego al otro lado, después de dos horas, viendo un enorme castillo... ¿o era un laboratorio? Parecía abandonado de cualquier forma. El efecto de la poción se pasaba en 5 horas y aun tenia algo de sueño por lo que decidió tomar algo de ese musgo y dormir encima de él. 

Despertó. Podía ver la ligera luz que salía por la grieta.

-Ya es de día, ¿huh?- veía a su alrededor. No era tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, ni tan claro como el día. No sabía que hora era, ni donde estaba. Ni siquiera sabia como iba a salir de ahí ahora.


	5. En el interior de boca de fuego

-¿Qué hago... qué hago?- se preguntaba a si misma.

No sabía si dirigirse a el laboratorio o mirar alrededor antes para ver si había alguien. Miró desde donde estaba, lo más seguro es que estuviese desolado pero... ¿valía la pena? Se acercó a ese edificio, cada vez le parecía más un laboratorio.

-Coff, coff- fingió toser una voz detrás de ella.

-¡IIH!- chilló del susto. Estaba casi segura de que no había nadie por el silencio ultratumba que la rodeaba. Al voltearse vio una figura alta, fornida y con cuernos, unos ojos rojos destellaban.

-¿Quién eres y cómo entraste a Yama no interia?- su semblante era amenazante. Sus ojos rojos complementaban su pelo blanco, largo y lacio. Sus dientes filosos y esos colmillos enormes estaban listos para atacar igual que sus garras negras.

-¿A dónde?- su voz al final sonó algo aguda, eso parecía que molesto a ese chico.

-Yama...no...interia- dijo lento, con una tono que decía:”Te haces la tonta una vez más, y olvídate de volver a ver la luz.”

-Perdón, pero solo sé que estoy dentro de la montaña Nanika o kakusu- se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, temblaba como un cachorro. Sus ojos de igual manera no dejaban los contrarios. Una mirada intensa y curiosa.

-¿Así es como se llama ahora?¿”Esconde algo”? wow- decía con desdén y sarcasmo. Samantha ya se había tranquilizado, porque aúnque seguía molesto no estaba en posición de ataque.

-No sé, eso decía. ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto de la nada con esos ojos enormes fijos en él. Lo tomo desprevenido pero se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía malas intenciones, o eso pensaba.

-...Sebastian- aún así, no bajaba la guardia.

-Samantha- le dio una cálida sonrisa esperando con la mano en alto a que le estrechara la mano. Se relajo un poco, pero sabía que no debía confiar fácilmente. De todas formas ignoró el saludo.

-¿Cómo llegaste?- Entendiendo que no le iba a estrechar la mano, Samantha la bajo. El pelo del chico se torno negro; sus ojos grises y cálidos pero con un muro enfrente.

Siendo ahora tan solo era una persona normal, con cuernos y colmillos, pero el resto era de un chico cualquiera. También era extremadamente alto (aúnque para Samantha la mayoría eran altos, ella solo media 1.52) pálido, y algo femenino. Sus ropas consistían en una camisa manga larga negra con cuello de tortuga, pantalones grises, zapatos negros elegantes y bata de doctor.

-Pues... subí por la montaña, estuve escalando y demás 7 horas o más. Después me metí a una cueva que había visto desde abajo, como tenía una una pared súper rara decidí investigarla un poco más, aunque antes de eso unos cuervos sakura me despertaron a media noche y--

-¿Cómo te metiste?- tenía un semblante tranquilo aún cuando había empezado a hablar cosas que no le había preguntado. Empezó a caminar hacia el laboratorio siendo seguido por Samantha.

-Pues en esa pared había una grieta, y como estaba llena de musgo cogi--

-Al punto-

-Tome una poción que me hizo chiquitita y pase por esa grieta, después me quede dormida. No sé como...- Sebastian la seguía mirando tranquilo. Realmente no le molestaba que hablase pero en ese momento quería la respuesta.- dormí un rato y desperté ya grande, y antes de que aparecieras estaba pensando si ver alrededor por si había alguien o entrar y ya- tenía una enorme sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Sebastian tan solo suspiro.

-”Entonces, ¿se puede salir? Es imposible. Tal vez... ella... ¿Qué es?”- empezó a mirar raro a la joven. Era muy hermosa, debía admitirlo, pero el jamás había visto unas alas así. - ¿Cómo se llamaba la poción?-

-Chīsai- le sorprendió la respuesta corta de la joven, pero era más agradable.

-...Vaya mierda de nombre.- se burlaba ligeramente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es una poción que te hace pequeño y se llama pequeño- la cara de la chica fue todo un poema. Al final termino riéndose.

-Ajajá, diablos, sí que es un mal nombre- Sebastian se le quedo mirando nuevamente. Veía como su nariz era respingada y estaba algo roja al igual que sus mejillas. Veía sus largas y rizadas pestañas, eran realmente abundantes.

-Ningyō- susurro para sí en su idioma natal. Esto hizo que la Sam se le quedara mirando curiosa. Hasta que se dio cuenta (al fin) de lo más importante.

-OMG, ERES DE LOS SANSHŌO- sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas y su corazón de su pecho. Sebastian estaba bastante confundido.

-...¿Estas bien?- en un segundo la cara de Samantha cambio a una dolida y desilusionada, como si le hubiera roto el corazón.-E-Eh, t-tranquila. Sí, soy, de hecho, Sebastian Sanshōo- y ahora la cara de la chica estaba en blanco.

-Que... pero...no... vida... muero... algo- murmuraba a sí misma. La mayoría de las palabras no se entendían.

-”Creo que la rompí”- pensó Sebastian viendo como ahora tenía una mano en la boca mientras murmuraba y daba vueltas.-Oye...-

-AHHH, VOY A MORIR- esto preocupó y asustó al joven. Pensaba que estaba hablando literalmente.

-¿P-por qué? ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?- la chica paró mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- No sonrías así- entendió que estaba bien, que solo era una expresión.

-Ufff... ¡AY! ¡es que no lo puedo creer!- Sebastian abrió la puerta. Ambos pasaron. Samantha miraba a su alrededor mientras que Sebastian seguía caminando hacia adelante.

Tenía un ambiente sombrío, aunque casi todo era blanco. Efectivamente era un laboratorio abandonado. Aún así, sí estaba abandonado, ¿por qué él estaba ahí? No habían plantas, ni sillas, nada. Solo era una entrada con paredes blancas con algunas grietas y manchas, y piso de losas negras. Habían unas pocas ventanas pero estaban rotas y sucias. Le daba una mala sensación este lugar, haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio. Estaban subiendo unas escaleras negras a un segundo piso. Todo el piso de abajo se veía abandonado, el segundo no era excepción. Era exactamente lo mismo con la excepción de que tenía unas cuantas puertas. Algunas estaban tiradas en el piso, otras a punto de caer. Hubo una que le llamo la atención. Era marrón oscuro rojizo, con una manilla dorada.

-Una fan de las leyendas y mitos. Todos dicen que soy una rarita buena para nada, menos mi amigo Raynold. Ayer supe que lo podía llamar así porque se porto muy bien conmigo, incluso falto a clases y él--

-Pfft, digo que a qué especie perteneces- tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Ah! Soy un hada. Tu eres un dragón, igual que los de tu tribu. Viven aquí hace 400 años porque los brujos les tendieron una trampa porque se aliaron a los humanos antes. Todos piensan que ustedes son una leyenda, en realidad un mito porque la montaña existe y los mitos-- bueno, yo estaba segura de que ustedes eran reales, así que cuando termine de descubrir lo que me faltaba vine corriendo a Nanika o kakusu. No sé porque dijiste lo que lago esconde antes, ¿ese es su nombre en tu idioma? Si es así entonces se sabia que ustedes estaban aquí. No entiendo porque les tienen miedo si es así, parecen una raza bastante tranquila y amigable...- Sebastian abrió la puerta marrón que estaba al final del pasillo.

La estaba escuchando, no quería interrumpirla. Ella parecía muy feliz.

-Realmente eres muy parlanchina-

-Así que decidí subir y buscarlos, entonces en la cuev--¿qué?- paró de hablar para mirarlo y después a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de donde estaba.

Ahí sí habían plantas. Los que Samantha podía reconocer eran los lirios de paz, algunas begonias rosas, helecho de maidenhair y algunas planta araña. Las paredes eran de un color crema con bordes de madera oscura. Tenía un escritorio en el medio del mismo color que los bordes y la puerta, una silla con ruedas negra estaba detrás de este. Tenía muchos libros de lo que parecía ser de ciencia.

-Nada- tan solo se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio recostándose.

-...-se le quedo mirando fijamente- ¿todos los dragones son tan hermosos como tú?- pregunto sin vergüenza alguna. Sebastian, que estaba amarrándose el pelo, la miro incrédulo. No se quejo ni le desagradó, pero no esperaba algo como eso.

-No todos se ven como yo. Hay pocos, de hecho- terminaba de amarrarse el pelo en una dona.

>

-Ohhh, ¿en dónde estamos?-

-En el interior de Shōkasen. Si te refieres al edificio, es mi laboratorio. Lo abandonaron hace algunos años y decidí arreglar al menos tres habitaciones para mis experimentos- Samantha lo miraba a los ojos, jamás apartaba la vista de esos hermosos iris color gris con esas pestañas negras y tupidas.

-¿Qué significa Shōkasen?- Sebastian empezó a buscar algo en el escritorio, apartando la vista de ella.

-Boca de fuego- saco un libro sin titulo. Tenía la portada de color negro. Lo abrió en una pagina cerca de la mitad.

-Oh, también es un nombre bastante tonto- Sebastian la miró sin decir nada- es cierto, ustedes, “los escupe fuego” viven en boca de fuego- sonrío un poco al darse cuenta de esto.

-En este libro esta nuestra historia, si quieres léelo en lo que hago algo- ella accedió y así paso el resto del día. Quedo dormida en el escritorio, cuando Sebastian volvió viéndola así la llevo a su hogar. Ahora solo quedaba descubrir como salir.


	6. Yama no interia

-Buenos días, Ningyō- saludaba Sebastian a Samantha con la misma expresión serena que había visto el día anterior. Samantha estaba perdida. No recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Hola- miraba todo a su alrededor. Esto menos lo recordaba. Era más agradable que el laboratorio.

-Te traje a mi casa. No es muy grande, pero el espacio en Yama no interia es limitado.- explicaba mientras le daba unas ropas para que se bañara.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo vivo en una choza- tomaba la ropa dándole una ligera ojeada- supongo que me cargaste hasta aquí- Sebastian asintió.

-¿La historia que leíste es igual a la que ya te sabes?- Sebastian la dirigía al baño mientras hablaban.

-Por ahora sí. Es más detallado. Es interesante ver el punto de vista de ustedes, más que el general- entraba al baño quedándose en la puerta para terminar de hablar.

-Bien, me alegro. Te dejo que te bañes. Cuando termines- le apunto a la derecha- ve a la cocina, esta por ahí. Prepararé el desayuno- se fue dejándola sola. El baño era pequeño como el pasillo por el que pasaron. Este tenía 3 puertas, una es de la que salió. Las otras dos, obviamente, ella no sabía que había detrás. Las paredes eran de un amarillo muy claro con los mismos bordes que tenía su oficina. Había un par de fotos. La gente en ellos se parecía a él. La casa era pequeña, ciertamente, pero muy acogedora. 

Samantha hizo lo correspondiente. Al terminar de vestirse se vió al espejo. Le pareció muy lindo. Tenía un suéter de lana negro encima de una camisa de botones blanca abotonada hasta arriba, una falda corta de cuadros negros con líneas blancas, unas pantimedias, y calcetines que le llegaban a la mitad del muslos. Tenía unos zapatos "lolita" negros y un pequeño bolso de; mismo color. Decidió dejar su pelo suelto luego de secarlo echado a un lado. Salió dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al llegar Sebastian se volteo a verla. \- Hontōni ningyō no yō ni miemasu- decía en su idioma natal encantado de que se viera como él quería.

-No entiendo japonés- le reprendía la chica.

-Que me alegro que te quede bien- mintió.- “Para la próxima le pondré un traje blanco, le quedaría tan lindo como eso. Sería toda una muñeca”- Samantha solo se sentó en una de las sillas siendo servida por Sebastian.

Terminaron de comer. Samantha le explicaba su travesía con la leyenda y demás. Sebastian escuchaba atento, le parecía interesante como alguien se obsesionó tanto con lo que se supone era ficción para después descubrir que no era así.

-Este lugar se llama Eien no kaze. Como vez esta nevando, siempre hace frío, este es uno de 7 pisos.- comenzó a explicar después de que ella terminara mientras caminaba por la ciudad- El más pequeño es en donde se encuentra el castillo, y esta en la cima de Shōkasen. Simplemente se le llama Ōzoku porque es el hogar de la realeza. El segundo piso es como la primavera, siempre es cálido y ahí viven los dragones hierba y demás variantes. Se llama Hōmu, ya que ahí es donde es más parecido al exterior. El tercer piso es de viento, no sabría como explicarlo, pero todo esta flotando, es algo frío y si no tienes fuerza en tus alas es mejor que te alejes porque el viento es realmente fuerte. Se le llama Ikō por lo frío que es. Nosotros estamos en el cuarto piso, el otro es una transición a este ya que este es más frío. Siempre es invierno aquí y la mayoría de los que viven aquí son los que pueden manipular el hielo y variantes.-

Samantha estaba fascinada de escucharlo. Caminaban por el piso de hielo viendo los alrededores. Algunas personas habían saludado al joven, parecía que le tenían respeto. A ella la miraban raro pero parece que no le prestaban atención porque estaba con él. Era extraño que no sintiera frío, decidió pregunta al darse cuenta de esto.

-O-oye, perdón por interrumpir, pero...¿por qué no siento frío?- pararon de caminar. Sebastian se volteo a ella con una expresión relajada. Aunque había dicho que no confiaría en ella se le hacía difícil. Era tan linda e infantil que no la podía ver como una amenaza.

-El suéter, Ningyō, tiene un hechizo que evita que sientas frío- haló ligeramente el suéter por la parte de su barriga. Parecía de muy buen humor, a diferencia de el día anterior. Samantha, por otra parte, parecía que había aprendido lo que era la vergüenza pues tenia un sonrojo es su rostro.

-Anata wa dare ka o ningyō to yobimasu ka? Sore wa inshō-tekidesu, ōji. Kanojo wa kare no gārufurendoda to omoukedo... (¿Usted llamando muñeca a alguien? Eso es impresionante, príncipe. Supongo que es su novia aunque...)- decía un hombre casi tan alto como Sebastian, de pelo blanco y ojos completamente azul celeste. Sus cuernos tenían una forma extraña, como el de los renos pero de color lila. El señor se veía más masculino y mayor que Sebastian.

-Que lindo- decía Samantha, le recordaba a los dioses de la mitología elfa. Sebastian la miro raro, pero no dijo nada.

-Mā, soreha ningyō no yō ni miemasu. Kanojo wa watashi no gārufurendode wa arimasenga, watashi mo ima wa shōsai ni hairu koto ga dekimasen. (Bueno, parece una muñeca. No es mi novia, pero tampoco puedo entrar en detalles ahora.)- dijo amable Sebastian al hombre.

-Nihongo o hanasemasen ka? (¿No habla japonés?)- pregunto confundido, viéndola sospechosamente.

-Īe- negó Sebastian tranquilo, no quería causar un alboroto.

-Anata to onajiyōni, sore wa anata ni totte mondaide wa arimasenga, moshi anata ga nanika o koko de anata no tame ni teikyō suruhitsuyōgārunara. (Como está con usted no le tomaré importancia pero si necesita algo esto aquí para servirle.)- se doblegó con respeto para retirarse. Sebastian también se inclinó ligeramente.

-Continuando con lo que te estaba explicando--

-¿De qué estaba hablando ese señor?- continuaron caminando.

-Solo me preguntaba quien eres ¿Puedo continuar ya?- estaba algo fastidiado. No quería que ella supiera que la llamaba muñeca o que él era parte de la realeza.

-S-sí- contesto avergonzada.

-El quinto piso es otoño básicamente. Todo esta muerto, el laboratorio es parte de ese piso pero viste solo una sección, está dividido es 3. La sección habitada se llama Aki kurashi; la sección de comercio se llama Kawaita tenki; y la sección donde esta el laboratorio se llama Deddozōn. El piso como tal se llama Deddotaimu. El sexto piso es como el verano, siempre hace calor y hay mucha luz por lo que ahí viven los que pueden controlar la luz principalmente. Se llama Karui netsu. El último piso se llama Moeru ranbō. No se supone que vayamos ahí. Es extremadamente caliente, después de todo esta cubierto de lava, magma y fuego. Ni siquiera la realeza puede estar ahí por mucho. Los Sanshō̄o solemos ser tranquilos, amigables y respetuosos pero los que controlan el fuego son bastante energéticos e irrascibles. Si nos llegamos a encontrar con alguno déjame hablar a mi. Sí vamos a los demás, soy un hombre bastante ocupado y no te pienso perder de vista- terminó de explicar. Para ese momento las casas de madera y roca habían dejado de pasar, ahora solo habían árboles de hojas blancas y una puerta verde claro al final.

-Te respetan, eso se nota- dijo bajo la joven.

-Si, bueno, suelo hacer los recados de la realeza por lo que es normal. De todas formas, ¿cómo se divide tu mundo?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

De sus manos empezó a salir una luz color tenue de color amarillo pastel. Era suave y cálida. Samantha sintió como su pecho se llenó de cálidez y tranquilidad cuando empezó a emitirla. La puerta suavemente empezó a abrirse dejando ver oscuridad absoluta. No era una oscuridad que le molestara, de hecho, se sentía como si te estuviera protegiéndote

-...Mi mundo esta muy dividido. Hay tantas especies con sus propios distritos que sería difícil mencionártelos todos.- estaba hechizada por la hermosura de la magia del chico.- En realidad, este lugar es mucho más interesante- su rostro se veía en paz, era una sensación extraña pero que no le molestaba en absoluto. Sentía que estaba donde pertenecía. Un olor ligero a lavanda pasó por su nariz.

-...- Sebastian veía las expresiones de la joven. Estaba encantado de que le gustara tanto estar en este lugar.- Vamos, Hōmu esta justo al frente.- le inclinaba mostrando el camino como un caballero.

Pasaron por la puerta viendo unos segundos después un lugar colorido. Los pastos eran verdes, estaba lleno de flores y tréboles. La luz esa más cálida, en este lugar sí se notaba que era de día. No habían nubes, el cielo era azul, tampoco había sol. Habían árboles rodeándolos, unos verdes y gruesos. Todo gritaba primavera, incluso habían pájaros cantando. Estaban de pie en un puente crema, con farolas. Detrás de ellos estaba una puerta completamente blanca con una oscuridad fría.

-Sé que se ve muy lindo. Si te lo estas preguntando, el cielo es una ilusión al igual que el cantar de los pájaros. Aquí no hay animales, los otros seres vivos que pueden entrar son los insectos, gusanos, arañas y así. Todavía los que pueden manipular la naturaleza no han conseguido crear vida artificial- lucía triste diciéndolo- de todas formas yo no he visto nada de eso, solo tengo 19 años. Lo que te he descrito es basado en cosas que he leído y cuentos.- sonrío mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos.- vamos a quedarnos aquí, ¿si? Así me cuentas más del mundo exterior- se recostó en el muro viéndola tranquilo.

Samantha no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. A ella le parecía precioso, y ese día estaba vestido de una forma que lo hacía ver de su edad. Con esa camisa gris azulado, unos jeans azul marino y unas simples zapatillas desportivas blancas. No como el día anterior que parecía un hombre rondando los 28 años. Esta camisa disimulaba su cuerpo trabajado y combinaba bien con su moño y sus ojos grises.

-Umm...- una sonrisa se plantó en los labios del joven al notar como ella lo miraba.- Como dije hay muchos distritos. Ejemplos de ellos son el distrito de las hadas, Brume. Ahí es donde estamos. El distrito de los centauros se llama Nogrish, ellos son amables pero si los haces enojar estarás en graves problemas. Albastru es el distrito del Este de las sirenas y tritones, no se llevan muy bien con los del Oeste. Ese se llama Karmir. El distrito de los ángeles del norte se llama Nebo, el del sur se llama Nebesnyy. El de los demonios se llama Talpas. Solo hay uno, no recuerdo donde está, creo que está en donde solía ser Argentine en el pasado. Te puedo decir que otras especies hay, no recuerdo de los demás distritos ahora- se sentaba al lado de Sebastian, en el suelo. 

-De acuerdo, son raros los nombres que tienen. Hay algunos idiomas que puedo identificar, aunque no entiendo que signifiquen.- Samantha tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-OK, voy a mencionarlos según me vaya acordando, y lo más seguro es que repita- advertía sintiendo como una brisa pasaba por delante suyo haciendo que su pelo le cayera en los ojos. Se amarró el pelo en una dona desordenada para evitarlo- Hay sirenas, tritones, elfos, duendes, gnomos, hadas, brujas, hechiceros, gigantes, licántropos, vampiros, gárgolas, aracnes, fénix, centaurides, werecats y esos son todos los que recuerdo por ahora- sonreía apenada.

-Son muchos- decia honetamente impresionado mientras se ponía derecho- ¿Vamos?- le extendía su mano para ponerla de pie y seguir su camino por Hōmu.


End file.
